Jack réquisitionne un navire et ça donne un OS
by Aiedail Choupette
Summary: -Yo Oh Yo OH a pirate's life for me. Oh ... un bâtiment. Allez, c'est parti pour l'éternité ! Tiens, j'ai pas regardé dans la cale ...


**Hey !**

Comment vont mes pirates préférés? Tiens tiens, en parlant de pirate ... regardez là qui arrive ... regarde au loin

-So' ! Comment va?

-Bien, A-J. Bien.

Alors que je vous explique, A-J, c'est un peu mon moi torturé ... :D

-Nan ... c'est pas vrai. Je suis son côté ... pirate ! Je suis le Capitaine du Calypso, la fille de Calypso et la demie-soeur de cette bonne vieille Tazyel Jones. Et ne me dites pas que vous la connaissez pas. Bon, okay, vous la connaissez pas. Je vais vous aider. Tazyel, c'est en fait Loveitachi. Si vous faites un saut du côté d'Eragon, vous la trouverez très certainement. Breffons. Si j'suis là, c'est parce que j'ai besoin de votre aide, les gars. Vous connaissez http / potc . forumactif . net (sans espace, of course). Non? Et ben rentrez ça dans la barre tout en haut de votre fenêtre, et vous connaîtrez. Et il s'trouve qu'on a besoin de pirates. J'sais pas moi ... vous avez jamais rêvé d'être Elizabeth Swann (pardon ... Turner) ou Jack Sparrow? Ben c'est l'endroit idéal. Suffit de laisser ressortir votre côté pirate. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Sparrow, je vous l'aurez bien envoyé pour achever de vous convaincre, mais souvenez vous, à la fin d'At world's end, on le laissait dans une barque. Et ben il y est toujours ! Et il n'y a que vous qui puissiez le sortir de là, matelots !

Allez, je remets le nom du site, pour le plaiz' : http / potc . forumactif . net (n'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces) et je laisse la parole à So'.

Bref ... un délire avec cette chère Loveitachi, sur notre plus grand fantasme (avec Murtagh) : Jack Sparrow :D

Lisez, vous verrez

**Enjoy', matelots !**

PS : est-il besoin de préciser qu'Aiedail, c'est moi ... pseudo d'ES, pour ceux qui connaissent :)

Jack Sparrow (Jackie pour les intimes), célèbre pirate ancien capitaine du non moins célèbre _Black Pearl, _mais à présent sur le marché, chantait. Barbossa avait réquisitionné _son_ bâtiment à lui, et il avait passé trois jours dans une barque (un peu comme avant d'avoir rencontre ce bon vieux et à présent immortel Will et cette chère Elizabeth), mais il chantait.

-_Yo Oh Yo Oh a pirate's life for me …_

Et bien, il faut dire qu'en sa possession, il avait les cartes du Bout du Monde. Et puis, il y avait ce navire marchand, juste là, à quelques mètres, et seulement de gardes pour le protéger.

Un bâtiment intéressant, quoi !

C'est pourquoi une grimace, deux phrases cultes et trois coups d'épée plus tard, Jack faisait voile vers Tortuga.

-Hmph …

-Mmh …

-Pff …

-Pfff …

-Pff …

-Pfff …

-Bzz

CLAC !

-Saleté de moustique, marmonna une jeune femme couchée dans un hamac, à l'intérieur de ce qui semblait être une cale de navire.

A présent réveillée ('Maudite bestiole'), elle regarda son amie sur le hamac d'en face et demanda :

-Aiedail, tu dors ?

La concernée se retourna et bougonna :

-Moui … laisse-moi tranquille, 'Love.

La dénommée 'Love (pour Loveitachi, vous l'aurez tous et toutes reconnue) soupira de mécontentement. Mais quelques instants plus tard.

CLAC !

BANG !

BOUM !

-Saleté de moustique, maugréa Aiedail. Saleté de hamac aussi. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi on tangue ?

-C'est ce que je voulais te demander depuis le début, choupette, déclara Loveitachi d'un air ennuyé.

Elles montèrent donc sur le pont en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

-Aïe … tu m'as marché sur le pied, 'Love !

-La ferme, Aiedail !

-La ferme toi !

-C'est pas gentil, ça, pleurnicha Loveitachi.

-C'est toi qui a commencé, je te signale, rétorqua Aiedail en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-_Yo Oh Yo Oh a pirate's life for me …_

Hum … je pourrais rajouter un couplet …

_Yo Oh Yo OH a life of eternity_

_I'll be rich_

_I'll have rhum_

_And women_

_Yo Oh Yo Oh_

_A life of eternity …_

Jack chantait toujours.

Aiedail fronça les sourcils.

-C'est qui ce type qui chante avec une voix si sexy?

-C'est pas ton fiancé, ça c'est sûr, railla Loveitachi.

-Et puis, cet idiot nous aurait réveillé pour nous dire qu'on levait l'ancre, renchérit la jeune femme avec mépris.

-Mais tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire, Choupette ?

Aiedail réfléchit.

-Le bâtiment de mon incapable de fiancé a été réquisitionné ?

-Et qui réquisitionne les navires ? demanda malicieusement Loveitachi.

Elles se regardèrent puis crièrent :

-Hiiiiii …. Les pirates !

-Demande-lui, toi !

-Non, toi vas-y !

Jack se retourna, dérangé par ce bruit plus qu'inattendu. En voyant les jeunes filles, il prit son sourire le plus charmeur.

-Tiens donc. Mais que font deux ravissantes donzelles sur mon bâtiment ?

Bonne question.

Et puis …

Aiedail – Illumination n° 1 :

-Vous êtes Jack Sparrow ! Vous êtes encore plus sexy que ce qu'on raconte !

Loveitachi – Illumination n°2 :

-On vient avec vous !

Jack observa les jeunes filles. Puis son regard passa sur le navire à l'évidence, il était trop important pour un seul homme puis sur les jeunes filles à nouveau (avec leurs yeux remplis d'envie, d'admiration et de désir, ce qui flattait son égo).

… et en plus, elles me trouvent sexy, pensa-t-il. De toutes façons, pour foncer tête baissée comme ça, elles ont forcément une âme de pirate.

Alors, avec un air qui n'appartient qu'à lui, il les prit toutes les deux par la taille et, derrière la barre, demanda :

-Dites moi les filles, une éternité avec Jack Sparrow, ça vous tente ?

Aiedail et Loveitachi – Illumination n°3 :

-Seulement s'il y a du rhum !

Jack Sparrow – Illumination n°4 :

-J'ai les femmes … il ne me manque plus que l'argent, un peu plus de rhum (parce qu'avec une quinzaine de bouteilles seulement, on n'ira pas loin) … et l'éternité.

Et de la côte, on pouvait entendre trois personnes chanter :

-_ Yo Oh Yo OH a life of eternity_

_I'll be rich_

_I'll have rhum_

_And women_

_Yo Oh Yo Oh_

_A life of eternity …_

Et il ne nous faudrait pas plus que le son de leur voix pour savoir qu'il ne restait rien des quinze bouteilles de rhum.


End file.
